Talk:Edon Revisited\Drow Wars documentation
Up to Talk:Edon Revisited. ---- The following is the current version of the post in the Edon Revisited forum that I used to create the "History with Drow Wars" section. :Overview :This module is a general-purpose modified Nordock module forked from a combination of several old versions (ranging from 6 months to 2 years old as of May 2006) of the Internode Drow Wars module running on the Internode Games network. Since inception it has been slowly changing. :The module has been modified to group areas of similar difficulty and terrain together and make the flow of hunting more linear to decrease the likelihood of parties of dissimilar levels interrupting each other's play. :The module contains areas suitable for all classes and levels from 1-40 and has uses for many neglected skills. Most standard NWN items are included in the module, including some that can make even the weakest build sufficient to solo most areas. There is no 'best' build nor a minimum AB or AC required to play epic areas, except the 'boss' creatures. This leaves room for people to play a more 'roleplay-centric' build without having to worry about the need for min-maxing. XP has been increased considerably so there is less need to grind or powerlevel. Death brings a debt paid back with a 50% XP penalty instead of a loss. :Armour and weapon modification is free, requires no skill and can be done anywhere. Cloaks can be changed. Armour patterns can be made to save re-modifying a new armour from scratch. Almost all armour and shield designs are available and the full range of colours introduced in the latest NWN are acessible. Summons can be permanently renamed and body parts can be modified. :This module is brought to you by Colourless and RumpledElf and hosted on hardware belonging to Hidden Waters Software (specifically, a dual opteron server on an Internode ADSL2 connection in Adelaide, so no guarantees on uptime). It bears some superficial similarities to its parent module in map layout in some areas but plays very differently. NWN is a game, its supposed to be fun, so we made a fun module based on another module that is no longer hosted. So come in, and have fun :) :Children :There are a number of very young players on this server. The server is essentially 'family friendly' and misbehaviour typical to children will be dealt with remembering that they *are* children, not as if they are adults. Most of our older players and DMs are very accommodating of the kids, who seem to be having a helluvalot of fun here :) :Points of note: :Be warned however, this server differs considerably from the current Internode Drow Wars module, which differs considerably from the module of 2004, which in turn differs considerably from Nordock. If you think you know where everything is in any of the related modules, think you know how to find all quest items, and think you know what to expect in terms of spawn points and loot drops, you may find yourself mistaken and very, very lost. There are also a number of new maps and quests not found in the parent modules. :Don't be afraid to ask where things are or where to go to hunt! :There are no artifically rare loot items. Everything drops according to item value scaling on creature difficulty. Crafted items are included in the loot tables along with standard NWN items and a few custom items unique to this module. All class restrictions on crafted items have been removed and it is possible to change the base armour class of an existing item (from robes to fullplate, for example). :There are ''no sweet spots for high level loot in lowbie areas. Considerable effort has been put into the loot tables to ensure item value and usefulness is closely linked to the difficulty and level of the creatures they drop on. Do not scrap gems - they drop infrequently in this module and cannot be purchased.'' :Disclaimer: :This module is in no way affiliated with the Internode Games Network, Internode Drow Wars, nor any of its devs or DMs. Traffic to and from this server will count towards your usage if you are an Internode customer. :Connecting: :The server is listed under the "Roleplay" category in GameSpy. It can be accessed at either '''150.101.97.18:5121' or nwn.hidden-waters.net:5121'' :The server resets automatically at 2am and 2pm Adelaide time (+9:30GMT). There is an in-game server countdown starting at 5 mins before a reset, and a reset takes only a few seconds. If there are issues such as missing NPCs or DM induced weirdness, a reset should fix them. If not, come find us on irc on Gamesurge in #restlessworld. :Admin structure: :This server has several DMs now. Dev team wise its mostly Colourless but he has help now. DMs exist purely to create quests and fun and '''ARE NOT THERE TO POLICE.' If you want to be a DM, just ask (with justification, and don't even try if you're still in primary school :) ). Being a DM is a responsibility to the players to provide them with extra fun, not a privilege given to a select few.'' :It is very, very unlikely you will get banned on either the forums or in game unless you do something spectacular, but you might find the DMs don't like it if they find you being highly out-of-character. Refer rules below. :Server Rules: :* Have fun :* Be nice :* Try and stay in character :If you find anything that looks like an exploitable bug, please tell us via the suggestion thread or bug list depending on its severity. :Forum and General Rules: :* Do not PM AdminBot as it won't listen and is not a Real Person. :* These forums are for this server and the IGN forums are for Internode Drow wars, try not to mix the two servers up (they are very different, its pretty hard :) ). :* Any comments/feedback about this server can placed in the General section of these forums (bug reports go here too) --The Krit 01:33, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ---- The following is the message I received from the Drow Wars development team, in response to questions I had posed to them. (By request, personally-identifying information has been removed.) :Internode has been hosting a Module called Drow Wars for aprox 4yrs now. :Nordock is a publicly released module and the original owners downloaded it and then commenced modifying it to create the original Edon Drow Wars V1. :This was then hosted by Internode ISP. :During ongoing modifications to the module we have always had volunteer developers who provide material for each "update". In the past the owner of the module had enlisted a key developer who would be responsible for adding all content from the other developers. Developers were issued copies of the module to help them develop new content. :After aprox 2 yrs it was discovered that one of the developers had left the Internode Edon team and to our shock we found that he was reformatting the module with his partner to create the Module called Edon Revisited. :None of the developers of the original version of Edon gave permission for any part of Edon to be released, and these feeling were made well known on the Edon Revisited forums. :There is no histoy of this as they were the moderators of their own forums and this information has been deleted. :We did ask for them not to host the module but this was ignored. :The module that they are using was made from different version of the original Edon, no part of edon have ever been "publically released by the owner". :We also imported a crafting system called CNR in which major modifications were made to incorporate into Edon. :Edon revisited is also using this system. Countless hours were spent making these changes and no one in any way gave them permission to use this content. --The Krit 01:33, 11 March 2008 (UTC)